gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Arena Toshinden 5
Battle Arena Toshinden 5 is the sixth installment in the Battle Arena Toshinden series. Modes Story Mode Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. the 1st 6 are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's unlockable counterpart and the 8th is against Toshin. Score Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. the 1st 6 are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's unlockable counterpart and the 8th is against Toshin. Time Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. the 1st 6 are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's unlockable counterpart and the 8th is against Toshin. Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 52 stages in which the player fights as much characters as possible. Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Online Mode Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Options Mode Gameplay ? Plot The game takes place in 2013, 4 years after the events of Toshinden 4. Characters Starter Characters # Subaru Shinjo(Age: 17, Weapon: Katana, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Naru Amoh(Age: 17, Weapon: Rappier, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Rook Castle(Age: 21, Weapon: Nunchucks, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Puella Marionette(Age: 15, Weapon: Bow and Arrow, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Lancelot Lakeknight(Age: 16, Weapon: Rappier, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Fen Barefoot(Age: 16, Weapon: Spear, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Genma(Age: 154, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Chikao Otsuka, CV EN: ?) # Miyabi(Age: 24, Weapon: Dual Kunais, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Bang-Boo(Age: ?, Weapon: Cannon Arms, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Zero(Age: ?, Weapon: Giant Sword, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Eos(Age: ?, Weapon: Spear, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Fo Fai(Age: 90, Weapon: Iron Claws, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Ripper(Age: 50, Weapon: Dual Katars, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Ron Ron(Age: ?, Weapon: Wooden Sword, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # David(Age: 32, Weapon: Chainsaw, CV JP: Shigeru Nakahara, CV EN: Cam Clarke) # Shizuku Fuji(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Nagisa Iwashiro(Age: ?, Weapon: Assault Rifle, CV JP: Koichi Yamadera, CV EN: Kirk Thorton) # Bayhou(Age: ?, Weapon: Iron Claws, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Yumi Fujimoto(Age: 17, Weapon: Tonfas, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Hakim Al Mufti(Age: 20, Weapon: Scythe, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Shufen(Age: 8, Weapon: Giant Mace, CV: Bear Noises) # Traugott Heppenheimer(Age: 15, Weapon: Dual Axes, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Survivor(Age: 24, Weapon: Broad Sword, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Vincent Romero(Age: 30, Weapon: Zweihander, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) Unlockable Characters # Eiji Shinjo(Age: 37, Weapon: Katana, CV JP: Ryotaro Okiayu, CV EN: Yuri Lowenthal) # Kayin Amoh(Age: 38, Weapon: Rappier, CV JP: Takehito Koyasu, CV EN: Kyle Hebert) # Sofia(Age: ?, Weapon: Whip, CV JP: Yumi Touma, CV EN: Michelle Ruff) # Uranus(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Mami Koyama, CV EN: Melodee Spivack) # Duke B. Rambert(Age: ?, Weapon: Zweihander, CV JP: Hirotaka Suzuoki, CV EN: Steven Blum) # Mondo(Age: 59, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Tessho Genda, CV EN: ?) # Cupido(Age: 43, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Atsuko Tanaka, CV EN: ?) # Ellis(Age: ?, Weapon: Dual Knives, CV JP: Kyoko Hikami, CV EN: Lisa Ortiz) # Adam(Age: ?, Weapon: Cannon Arms, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Tau(Age: ?, Weapon: Giant Sword, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Schultz(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Rachel(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Abel(Age: ?, Weapon: Dual Light Blades, CV JP: Kiyoyuki Yanada, CV EN: Lex Lang) # Wolf(Age: ?, Weapon: Wooden Swords, CV JP: Norio Wakamoto, CV EN: Michael McConnohie) # Judgement(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Miss Til(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Vermillion(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Kazuhiko Inoue, CV EN: Dan Woren) # Cuiling(Age: 30, Weapon: Iron Claws, CV JP: Noriko Hidaka, CV EN: Wendee Lee) # Tracy(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Chaos(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Rungo Iron(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Atahua(Age: 32, Weapon: Dual Axes, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Sho Shinjo(Age: 43, Weapon: Katana, CV JP: Show Hayami, CV EN: Eddie Frierson) # Gaia(Age: ?, Weapon: Zweihander, CV JP: Daisuke Gori, CV EN: John Snyder) Bosses # Toshin(Age: 41, Weapon: Morphing Body, CV JP: Ken Yamaguchi, CV EN: Bob Papenbrook) # Aia Long(Age: 21, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Chie Nakamura, CV EN: Laura Bailey) Stages *Coliseum * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Volcanic Cave Cheats *Unlock different characters **Unlock Eiji - Beat Arcade Mode with Subaru **Unlock Kayin - Beat Arcade Mode with Naru **Unlock Sofia - Beat Arcade Mode with Rook **Unlock Uranus - Beat Arcade Mode with Puella **Unlock Duke - Beat Arcade Mode with Lancelot **Unlock Mondo - Beat Arcade Mode with Fen **Unlock Cupido - Beat Arcade Mode with Genma **Unlock Ellis - Beat Arcade Mode with Miyabi **Unlock Adam - Beat Arcade Mode with Bang Boo **Unlock Tau - Beat Arcade Mode with Zero **Unlock Schultz - Beat Arcade Mode with Eos **Unlock Rachel - Beat Arcade Mode with Fo **Unlock Abel - Beat Arcade Mode with Ripper **Unlock Wolf - Beat Arcade Mode with Ronron **Unlock Judgement - Beat Arcade Mode with David **Unlock Miss Til - Beat Arcade Mode with Shizuku **Unlock Vermillion - Beat Arcade Mode with Nagisa **Unlock Cuiling - Beat Arcade Mode with Bayhou **Unlock Tracy - Beat Arcade Mode with Yumi **Unlock Chaos - Beat Arcade Mode with Hakim **Unlock Rungo - Beat Arcade Mode with Shufen **Unlock Atahua - Beat Arcade Mode with Traugott **Unlock Sho - Beat Arcade Mode with Survivor **Unlock Gaia - Beat Arcade Mode with Vincent Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Capcom Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Battle Arena Toshinden Category:2004 video games Category:Arc System Works